1. Technology Field
The disclosure relates to a management method of a buffer memory, and particularly relates to a buffer memory accessing method, a memory controller and a memory storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
The growth of digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players has been rapid in recent years. Consequently, the consumers' demands for storage media have increased tremendously. Since rewritable non-volatile memory has the characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure, and fast reading/writing speed, it fits well for portable electronic products, such as laptops. A solid state drive is a memory storage device using flash memory as a storage medium. Thus, flash memory has become an important part of the electronic industries.
In a memory storage device using non-volatile memory as a storage medium, a buffer memory is usually configured to serve as a temporary storage area for storing program codes, data, or data for background tasks performed by the memory storage device. Due to the consideration of cost, such buffer memory does not have a large storage space. However, under the circumstance that the storage space of the buffer memory is not enough, the operation of the memory storage device is influenced significantly. For example, when a write command and data from a host system cannot be timely written to the buffer memory, a time latency of writing of the host system may be too long, thus resulting in a time-out and interruption. Thus, how to keep the time latency of writing of the host system within a fixed period of time to avoid a time-out is an issue that people having ordinary skills in the art are working on.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present disclosure. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present disclosure, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.